Hug
by DragonKnight15
Summary: *AU during the Maiami Championship* Christmas arrives in Maiami City but not everyone is happy about the holidays. With Yuya depressed about not having his father around, it's up to Yuzu to find a way to cheer him up. Can she do it? And will it only take a hug to create happiness? ONESHOT! Late Christmas Gift!*


_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Hello everyone this is DragonKnight15 and this is basically a one-shot story for the holidays, all for the spirit of Christmas because mines is almost dead and I wanted to feel happy by doing a Arc-V fanfic. Why Arc-V? WHY NOT?**

 **Now this is a one shot and I'll only be using the characters' names from the Japanese Version. Also this would occur after the end first day of the Maiami Championship (Arc League Championship) and before the second day of the tournament. Like a break in between those days, like a week of break. Why? Well to keep everything in balance for reasons.**

 **HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 _ **If you had one wish that you truly want to make it true, would you throw away everything in front of you to have it become a reality.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Maiami City as a duel went on in You Show Duel School and it was between the Pendulum Duelist, Yuya Sakaki, and the Melodious Duelist, Yuzu Hiragi.

The two wished to challenged the other while they're on break from the Maiami Championship especially since Yuzu wanted to improve in her Melodious-Fusion Deck and Yuya wanted to be ready in his rematch against Shingo Sawatari.

They were evenly matched within the Action Field - Shrine of the Mist Valley with both having 600LP for each. The wind blow as both duelists felt the gust around them.

Yuya had both Performapal Whip Snake and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, both Pendulum Summoned through both Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician. He also had 1 card set on his field.

Yuzu, however, had a better advantage as she controlled Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir as well as she also has 1 card facedown.

Yuzu had the advantage since she originally activated Battle Mania at the start of Yuya's turn. Now Yuya is forced to battle Bloom who can destroy any Special Summoned monster on Yuya's field and take damage between her original ATK and his monster's ATK.

Even so, Yuya just smiled at the challenged he must overcome while Yuzu was determined to give her all against him. Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi were watching this duel with intense while Gongenzaka watches calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. Yuzu's father, Shizo, was just as intense to see his daughter dueling with her all against her best friend and his ace student.

''Go Performapal Whip Snake, attack Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!'' Yuya declares his attack as Whip Snake leaps at Bloom Diva with its fangs.

Yuzu forms a small smirk, confident that she beaten him as she tells him with a point of her finger like a gun. ''Nice try Yuya but I use Bloom Diva's effect! She can't be destroyed in battle plus I take no damage. In addition I destroy Whip Snake and inflict damage to you equal to difference between our monster's ATK.''

Whip Snake's attack did not even cause anything towards Bloom Diva as she starts to gather a light around her body.

Yuya already took that into account, taking action as he hops on Odd-Eyes as the dragon rode on his partner's back, searching for an Action Card. Yuzu wouldn't let him as she activates her Melodious' second effect. ''Take all that damage right back at you!''

Bloom Diva starts singing, unleashing a powerful shout towards Whip Snake. Yuya looks around fast, feeling the pressure as he spots an Action Card on the corner of the shrine. He eyes Odd-Eyes and the dragon nods. Yuya smirks, walking on top of his dragon's tail and Odd-Eyes launches him towards the Action Card like a baseball throw.

Bloom Diva obliterates Whip Snake as the attack still went towards Yuya and hits him, causing a massive explosion. The others watched in shock, almost certain that Yuzu won. Gongenzaka remained quiet, confident it's not over yet.

Yuzu watches closely at the smoke slowly clear up and revealed Yuya, smirking, as he held and activated the Action Card he grabbed onto. ''Action Card – Flame Guard! I negate the effect damage I just took.''

Everyone took a breather, amazed that Yuya managed to pull out of that. Yuzu just smiles, expecting Yuya would have done that but it was exactly what Yuzu wanted.

''Too bad Yuya because now you can't do anything but to attack with Odd-Eyes. And then I'll win in the next attack and that would be the duel.'' Yuzu announces proudly, confident that she'll win the duel in the next attack. It seemed certain she would win but Yuya just smiled at that.

''I wouldn't be too sure about it.'' Yuya speaks out smiling, leaping up on Odd-Eyes as everyone knew what he was aiming at.

''Here it comes!'' Gongenzaka stated, as the kids and Sora knew what it was too. Even Yuzu knew, gulping a bit when Yuya gets serious.

Lights spin around Yuya and Odd-Eyes as the tomato-headed duelist shouts proudly and excited. ''LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! As you can see my lovely opponent has put me in a bind as I only control Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon versus her Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!''

Yuzu blushes red, embarrassed that he would call her as a lovely opponent.

''Clearly I can't beat her lovely monster's effect, but that's why I had Whip Snake to attack first!'' Yuya explains like a true Entertainment Duelist, surprising Yuzu. ''What?''

Yuya smirks a little, activating and revealing his final act. ''Time to reveal my grand finale! Reverse Trap Open, Performapal Curtain Call!''

''Oh no!'' Yuzu panics, not expecting that facedown would be that trap. He used that trap in his duel against the Quiz Duelist, Eita Kyuando. She was the recording of the duel, wanting to see how well he did with the quizzes.

''Yuya's trap power-ups Odd-Eyes by 600 ATK for each Performapal that was destroyed this turn.'' Tatsuya explains while Odd-Eyes went up to 3100ATK. Ayu nods as she adds, remembering its other effect. ''Plus Odd-Eyes can't be destroyed in battle or card effect.''

''Correct and that's not all, when Odd-Eyes attacks, it negates the effects of all cards my opponent controls.'' Yuya further explains, locking away Bloom Diva's unstoppable effect. Yuzu was startled by Yuya's counter-play, not at all expecting it.

''Let's cheer for the star of the show! Whip Snake, grant Odd-Eyes your strength to overcome everything!'' Yuya declares proudly, lowering his goggles over his eyes as the spirit of Whip Snake powering-up Odd-Eyes.

Odd-Eyes roars as it charges at Yuzu and Bloom Diva with Yuya on his back. Yuzu didn't like this as not even her facedown trap will save her. Her last chance is an Action Card but she doesn't see one anywhere.

''Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!'' Yuya declares his attack as Odd-Eyes' eyes glow, locking at its target.

''Not only that but Odd-Eyes' effect doubles the attack it inflicts on a monster.'' Yuzu mutters as Odd-Eyes' eyes lit up due to its Reaction Force effect. She didn't want to lose like this as she runs around the area but met an dead end due to the cliff. She bit her lips, not believing she would lose to Yuya who wasn't even using his Pendulum-Fusion against her.

She turns back, eyeing him upset but instead saw something through his goggles: his sad eyes. Why was Yuya sad? That's not like him unless...

''Wrap this up Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!'' Yuya declares his attack as his ace dragon unleashes its overwhelming spiral dark flame attack, burning through Bloom Diva due to its effect negated.

''AW!'' Yuzu screams as Bloom Diva was obliterated and her Life Points drop to zero. She dropped from her position, falling from the shrine and into the abyss, until within that instant she was caught by Yuya in his arms, still riding on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Soon the Solid Vision disappears, returning the area back to the training ground of the You Show Duel School. Odd-Eyes vanished as Yuya hops on the ground, still carrying Yuzu in his arms.

''And that's the show Yuzu.'' Yuya told her gently, winking. Yuzu's face lit up pure red, blushing by the bridal position that Yuya was carrying her. Yuya, pretty much clueless, not sure why her face is red until she smacks him. Everyone sweat drops as Yuya had a red slap imprint across his face as Yuzu leaps off his arms and onto the ground.

''Yea, yea. You just got lucky Yuya.'' Yuzu told him upset, her eyes closed and yet there was still hint of red blushing on her face. Yuya groans, pulling his goggles over his forehead, glancing at the pink haired. Yuzu open her eyes at him, serious and told him while pointing her finger at his face. ''Next time I'll beat you. I promise.''

Yuya just remain silent until he formed a smile, replying back at her determined vow. ''… Sure, and next time will be a rematch.''

Yuzu smiles to hear that. That moment was sadly cut short when Sora pop in between the two with a leap.

''Yea! Now it's my turn!'' Sora Shiunin declares excited, wanting to have a serious duel with Yuya and his Pendulum-Fusion technique. Yuya sweat drops, actually wanting that kind of duel but he couldn't.

''Sorry Sora but that's the last duel for a while. I have to help my Kaa-san with the tree.'' Yuya explains, turning off his Duel Disk as did Yuzu. Sora raises his eyebrows in his adorable, stubborn way as he asks with his arms behind his back. ''What tree?''

Yuya sighs, having to explain it to him. ''Well the Christmas Tree. It's Christmas tomorrow.''

Sora soon realized it and grins, pulling a candy cane and leaps of joy. ''YOUPY! The sweeties of holidays!''

Yuya sweat drops, having to agree with him on that.

''Hey, do you think Santa will bring me my present?'' Futoshi Harada asks, getting excited about what gift will Santa Claus bring him this year.

''You bet! Just as long as you weren't naughty.'' Ayu Ayukawa says, grinning to scared the chubby boy with the thought of no presents if he behaved.

''It gives me the shivers for that.'' Futoshi states, squeezing himself for how scared of the thought of no presents in Christmas Eve would be like.

''I'm sure we've all been good. Right Yuya-nii-san?'' Tatsuya Yamashiro asks the tomato headed duelist who replies with a smile. ''Of course!''

''I'M FIRED UP FOR THE HOLIDAYS OF-'' Shuzo Hiragi was pumped up, imaginary flames appeared behind his back as his eyes light up with burning passion... until they were extinguished by Yuzu and slapping him across the back with her paper fan.

''Knock it off Oto-san!'' Yuzu told him with an upset tone as her father groans, rubbing his recent bump by his own daughter.

''This man, Gongenzaka, feels the passion of the holidays as well!'' Noboru Gongenzaka proclaims calm yet proud as he enjoyed the union of others around. Yuya smiles to hear that, adding. ''I know you do. We all feel the same.''

Gongenzaka nods firmly. Yuya nods as he turns to everyone and tells them as he prepares to leave. ''Anyway, I should get going.''

''Yuya, you mind if I help you and Mama with the tree?'' Sora says, teasing a little as he wanted to help Yuya and his mom out but the tomato-headed duelist question himself and shook his head. ''Umm... Sorry but this is a family tradition.''

''AW! No fair.'' Sora sighs, unfair as he crosses his arms upset. Yuzu gives him a look so he doesn't complained about it. The Fluffal Duelist startled slightly, seeing Yuzu's furious glare and just says with a different tone. ''Oh well, I'll just find something to have fun.''

Yuzu sighs, glad that Sora isn't going to push it but she was deeply in concern with Yuya. She eyes him, certain he's not at all in his happy self even during the duel.

''Yuya...'' She mutters, not liking to see him like that as Yuya salutes to the group and says his goodbye to them. ''Happy Holidays everyone!''

And with that Yuya left as Sora finally asks, noticing that behavior with him. ''Yuya seems off. Does it have to do with the tree?''

Yuzu turns to him, certain she should tell Yuzu about it and explains it to him. ''More than that. It's about how happy Yuya was during the holidays, around Christmas and the New Year... when he had his father around.''

''Yuya's father means everything for him but the moment he vanished, everything changed for him. People treated the legend that was Yusho Sakaki as a coward and a faker. And that affected Yuya a lot.'' Gongenzaka added, recalling all the bullying that Yuya went through and troubles he endured.

''Even though he still has his mother around, it doesn't change the fact that Yuya misses his father so much. Also the fact that it reminds him of the kind of duelist he wishes to become.'' Yuzu adds, also remembering how hard it has been for Yuya to truly shine for everyone like his father would and that's the part that made him doubt himself over and over.

Sora nods and nods, seemingly everyone had their doubts that he's not paying attention. Sora actually was and just thinking of what could help Yuya out. He then got an idea with a grin.

''I see! Then Yuya needs something to really cheer him up from his dumps.'' Sora explains his planning, just finishing his candy cane and replacing it with another. Yuzu blinks as did everyone else, repeating the main words Sora stated.

''Something to really cheer him up?'' Ayu mutters loudly, still not having a clue yet until Tatsuya got an idea, asking Sora. ''Like a gift?''

''Exactly!'' Sora replies with a grin, making the little kids smile now that this idea was a good one.

''I got the best gift for Yuya-nii-san!'' Futoshi announces excited, confident that he has the perfect item for him. Everyone blinks, curious what he had in mind and soon regretted it as it was both not perfect and... hard to describe to put it into words.

''… Let me handle the gift part.'' Yuzu volunteers in getting a gift for Yuya. Everyone agreed while Futoshi lower his head in defeat.

''Yuzu, this task will be harsh and difficult.'' Shuzo tells her daughter in a serious tone, concern that it will be the most challenging and dangerous quest. Yuzu just eyes, not at all scared and then he grins and declares fill with passion. ''I LIKE THAT! YOU MAKE ME PROUD-''

Yuzu slaps him again with her paper fan, quieting him down. Shuzo groans in pain, rubbing his newly form bump.

''Relax Oto-san, I got this. Besides, how hard can it be?'' Yuzu tells him pretty confident about her chances to find a present for Yuya.

She would soon regret her own words the following day as Yuzu went to do the last minute shopping, wearing a pink snow jacket, for Yuya's ''Cheer-Him-Up'' present. It was chaos in the streets, seeing tons of people rushing in and out of stores to get their last minute shopping too.

''I shouldn't have said that.'' Yuzu mutter to herself, glunching at how exhausting this is going to turn out.

And so Yuzu begins her mission and this... was a failure from the start. Not only was Yuzu unable to make any decisions calmly due to the shoving of people, which oddly she saw Shingo and his male groupies and went to avoid them, but also the limited items that were left on stock. Not even a single pack of Duel Monster cards were available.

Even so, Yuzu didn't gave up and continue forward only to end up in a worst situation: she wasn't sure what kind of gift she should give Yuya to really make him happy.

She sighs, taking a break as she looks up in the sky and even though it was cloudy, it wasn't going to snow. She frowns, hoping it would so the streets can be covered in a blanket of white and beautiful snow.

''Just like with the sky won't drop snow, Yuya won't find real happiness during this time of year.'' Yuzu mutters, looking sad in just thinking about how every year around this time Yuya grows sadder and depressed. She sighs, having tired to make him happy but nothing changed.

'' _I wish I could help Yuya. He would help me when I needed the help._ '' Yuzu told herself mentally, recalling how she needed help to improve on picking Action Cards and Yuya taught her how every step in the way. It made her happy when she finally master it that Yuya just grin at it.

Yuzu blushes strangely enough, unaware someone noticed her within the crowd.

''Yuzu Hiragi.'' A familiar voice spoke to her as Yuzu snapped out, embarrassed as she turns. It was Masumi Kotsu, the LDS Elite Fusion expert and the Gem-Knight Duelist; not to mention Yuzu's rival-friend. She was also wearing a jacket due to the weather.

''Masumi-san?'' Yuzu questions, both startled and happy to see her. Their grudge-like rivalry between the two changed after Yuzu defeated Masumi with her Melodious-Fusion Deck. Now they're friendly rivals.

Masumi eyes Yuzu and immediately could see her doubtful stare.

''Your eyes have no shine nor luster.'' Masumi told her with a small smirk, teasing the poor blue-eyed duelist which made her react angrily. ''STOP TELLING ME THAT! I was just thinking.''

Even to this day now as friends, Yuzu hates those words that bring her great despair and always reminded her of her first defeat by her hands.

Masumi sighs at how hopeless this girl is about those tiny things.

''I supposed so. You are the type to think too much.'' Masumi told her with her arms crossed over. Yuzu admittedly agree with her. That's when she had the idea that she should ask her friend for some advice.

The two walked as Yuzu explains her situation. Masumi just eyes her, not at all concern for Yuya's issues but she was listening.

''I'm having trouble with Yuya. I kinda don't know what kind of present I should give him and well... I'm out of ideas.'' Yuzu ends her explanation as Masumi replies instantly. ''Is that all that's bothering you?''

Yuzu frowns a bit, nodding but Masumi saw through it and tells her serious yet calm. ''You don't need to lie. That's not what's bothering you.''

Yuzu lowers her head, should have guessed she would see through that.

''… The other reason is I want to get him something that will make him happy even with his father still gone.'' Yuzu reveals to her as Masumi starts to see why.

''That's right. Yuya Sakaki's father is the greatest Entertainment Duelist in history who improved the way of Action Dueling; Yusho Sakaki. He was best until he never arrived to his match against Armstrong and became a disgrace.'' Masumi states, putting the simple pieces together. Yuzu sweat drops though, not liking when others mention Yuya's father in those regards. That and it saddens her just like Yuya would.

''I know that story better than anyone; you don't need to remind me.'' Yuzu tells her with a somewhat upset tone. Masumi stares at her, not at all meaning it as she answers firmly just as she stops walking. ''I'm reminding you so you may have a clue to what you should get him or help him.''

Yuzu was startled, not noticing that as she stopped too.

''Get him something that comes not just from his heart but yours. Being that you two are best friends only means you understand what he wants inside himself.'' Masumi recommend her, knowing that only someone like her can find the right present if she follows hers and Yuya's heart.

Yuzu blushes softly, not sure how to react to such nice words other than smiling at her. ''Masumi-san.''

''You know better than anyone else too. Honestly, you're pretty useless unless you have some help.'' Masumi affirms to her, blushing a little for how annoying she can be sometimes. Yuzu was quiet before she thanks her with a hug. ''… Thank you.''

Masumi now blushes redder, not expecting a hug from her own rival. She tries to be strong to not let it bother her but it did. Maybe this is what it feels to have a friend.

Yuzu releases her hold and smiles at her again, suggesting. ''We should hang out after the tournament.''

''Eh... s-sure?'' Masumi utters, still taken back by the hug.

Yuzu nods, bowing to her and heads out, shouting as she waves. ''Merry Christmas!''

Masumi nods, still startled as she replies back loudly. ''Y-you too!''

Yuzu rushes off in the streets, even more determined to get Yuya the right gift now.

'' _Something he would want from inside his heart and from mines._ '' Yuzu tells herself mentally, still blushing at such words. And this made her stop, realizing what kind of gift would be from Yuya's hearts but hers?

'' _But what kind of gift could that be? I don't even know what he might want deep down._ '' Yuzu questions this new develop she put herself into. She would immediately suggest Duel Monsters since they both love the game but there were no more cards on stock.

'' _The only is..._ '' Yuzu try to come up with something, only thinking at possibly finding Yuya's father or... she imagined a mistletoe and then everything turn red due to Yuzu's face lighting up like Rudolph's red nose. '' _But I don't even know how to get him that gift OR SUGGEST THAT!_ ''

She tries to think, unaware at where she was walking or standing on and that idea didn't want to leave her head as she yells.

''AW! THIS IS STUPID! If I stand around and not get Yuya something other than that stupid thing then-'' Yuzu was trying to say screaming and yelling, not noticing she was standing in the middle of the road just as a car was making a turn, towards her direction. The driver notices her and tries to stop but he was going too fast to stop. He was forced to beep at her.

Yuzu turns and froze up, seeing the car coming at her. ''Oh crap.''

The driver panics, trying to turn but there was no room to turn. Yuzu was startled for a moment before she was going to leap away but luckily someone grabbed her and dashes her away from the car that finally stopped barely.

''AW!'' Yuzu screams at first as whoever grabbed her pull them into a dark alley.

The last thing Yuzu knew, blinking of astonishment, was that she was carried away from danger by someone. She looks up and knew who it was.

''Yuto!'' Yuzu shouts of surprise, seeing the young boy that resemble Yuya and comes from another world apparently, Yuto. Ever since she met him, Yuto seems to be there for her when she needed the help or assistance... or basically almost getting Yuya into trouble with LDS and almost losing her dad's school. Still, he was a guy she can trust.

Yuto was pretty much furious that he happen to see her on the road and if he didn't react, the car could have hit her even though she could have escaped that too.

''You shouldn't stand in the middle of road like an idiot!'' Yuto told her angrily, not at how reckless she was but worry of Yuzu's safety. Yuzu blushes of embarrassment, not meaning what had happened and apologizes. ''Sorry, I was just... thinking. Next time I'll think in the sidewalk.''

Yuto was quiet but ultimately sighs, putting her down as he advises her serious. ''Watch yourself next time.''

Yuzu nods, politely bowing to him for the save. ''I will, thank you.''

She eyes the teen, smiling that even though he's angry, she was happy he was there.

Yuto turns his back and decides to leave, a bit more relaxed now.

''… Yuto.'' Yuzu called out to him, causing him to stopped and turns to face her. ''Are you going to spend Christmas? Maybe if you want, you can come over to my home and-''

Yuto formed a small smile, just realizing that these are the holidays. Guessed another thing his dimension can relate with this dimension too. He stops her and replies honest. ''Sorry, I shouldn't.''

Yuzu frowns, upset to hear that. She wanted to invite him to stay warm and maybe get to know more of him but knowing how he's still wanted by LDS for many reasons, she had to respect his decision. Although she wanted to know why exactly even if she knew one of the reasons.

''Is it because of your mission...'' Yuzu asks, taking a pause as she recalled what Yuto told her of his war against his enemy who harmed his world and then eyes him directly, mentioning his comrade. ''Or about your friend, Shun Kurosaki.''

Yuto was silent, not exactly wanting to be honest with her since it would be bad. Not by him... but by Shun. He's not the type to be near anyone who could be a possible enemy especially someone like Yuzu who looks exactly like his younger sister and Yuto's other friend, Ruri. Just staring at Yuzu made him see Ruri too, even their personalities and hearts were almost the same.

''Both actually.'' Yuto admitted only that, still having a soft spot with her.

Yuzu smiles, figuring that both would be right but she was glad he answered her.

''He must be lucky to have someone like you around.'' Yuzu states, remembering the first time he saw him and even though Shun looked even more imitating than Yuto hundred times over, he wasn't an evil person either.

Yuto agreed with her, also thinking the same thing she thought of him. Even before the war against the Fusion Dimension, Shun was always the serious time although not as serious as he is now. Even so, they were still close friends since they respected each other.

''Sometimes he doesn't show it, but he is grateful.'' Yuto replied to her, not wanting her to assume Shun isn't a bad guy. Yuzu just smiles, telling him back. ''Good to hear.''

''Why do you ask?'' Yuto now asks, curious on why the questions. Yuzu sighs, not sure how to start but maybe Yuto could help her too.

Yuzu takes a brief moment to breathe and explains it to him. ''Because... a friend of mines is sad around this time of year about how his father vanished before anyone knew what happened.''

''… So he's missing?'' Yuto asks, confused why a father would disappeared without telling anyone especially his own son.

Yuzu nods as she says, unease about the next part. ''Basically. And since then, everyone called him a faker, a coward and a failure and Yuya... he... he hated all those words. He felt crush how people treated his father like a coward and a faker.''

Yuto was quiet, showing remorse for her friend. He wasn't sure why but there's some kind of connection between him and himself.

''That's why I want to get him something that will cheer him up. Something... maybe from his heart... and mines.'' Yuzu adds, blushing slightly at that last part following Masumi's advice.

''I see. At least you know what kind of gift it should be.'' Yuto tells her, impressed by her idea. Yuzu wouldn't think so as she still has no clue what that gift should be other than that stupid idea in her head with that mistletoe.

''I kinda wish I knew but I still don't.'' Yuzu admits, almost sounding defeated at that point. It's driving her mad at how simple this should be and easy but it's not. She just wants to see Yuya's smile as she states. ''It's so frustrating because I just want to get him something to really make him smile!''

Yuto stares at her, closing his eyes as he sees the images of smiles from everyone in the Xyz Dimensions. Those smiles were something special to them... until they vanished along with them.

''… I know that feeling.'' Yuto says, getting Yuzu's attention as she looks at him. Could this mean he's opening up?

''When them, the enemy, attacked my home, everyone I knew lost a lot more than their existence but everything we all cherished close to our hearts.'' Yuto explains, recalling the hardship of the losses of many people in his dimension. Not only did the invaders took away their peaceful lives but their happiness as well. ''We even lost the purpose to celebrate days of joy and peace.''

''Yuto.'' Yuzu mutters, holding her hands in sadness to hear that. She remorse how hard Yuto went through.

Yuto knows, positive that everyone would have given in to such despair... except for the one person that refused to give up and it was Ruri. Her confidence to protect what's important to her is what made her want to keep everyone's spirits up and fight for their kindness.

''Ruri didn't gave up though, she knew those days would returned... but then...'' Yuto began to mention about her, only to be tense up that when things began to get better, Ruri was kidnapped by the enemy. He still doesn't understand why her and not himself or Shun but he assumed it was to weaken their will to resist. And it worked as the Resistance began to crumb, leaving only Yuto and Shun left.

Yuzu frowns as Yuto clinches his fists angrily, noticing he's not handling that.

''That's why I-'' Yuto mutters, feeling completely useless. He wanted to save her so badly but how can he in this position.

Yuzu smiles sadden, not sure how to even cheer him up and then it came to her. She walks up to him, opening up her arms and hugs Yuto close to her. Yuto was silent, speechless even as he didn't expect that kind of action from her.

''It's okay.'' Yuzu told him softly, holding him close. Yuto was still taken in surprised, not sure how or what to react to as she adds a sad tone. ''I wished I knew what I should say but I'll just do what comes in me. Everything will get better.''

The two there as Yuto just blinks and accepts her hug. This went on for a while until she backs away.

''Yuzu...'' Yuto utters, not sure what to say but does by smiling a little. ''Thank you.''

Yuzu smiles, happy to see that actually worked.

The hug did more than to cheer Yuto up, it made him want to try harder to rescue his beloved friend.

''I'm positive I'll rescue Ruri and then we'll find that happiness that left our hearts.'' Yuto promises, more than determined to keep his promise. Yuzu smiles to hear that, muttering his name. ''Yuto.''

Yuto looks up and notices it was getting dark and advises her. ''You should go and give that friend the same thing you did for me.''

Yuzu blinks, a little surprised that he would suggest she would give Yuya a hug... but the idea made her smile as she nods. ''I will.''

Yuto nods as Yuzu begins to leave, until she stops and thanks him. ''And thank you.''

Yuto nods again as Yuzu smiles, saying her goodbyes and heads out fast. She was overwhelmed that she may have found the right gift for Yuya.

''I know what I can give Yuya now.'' Yuzu states, smiling confident of the gift she's going to give Yuya. The question is where could he be and she had a pretty good guess where he might be.

Night soon fell over Maiami City as the Sakaki Household was wrapping up their last minute decoration.

''And done!'' Yoko Sakaki says smiling, as she and Yuya made the Christmas Tree. Once again she did the impossible just like any good mother would with her beloved son.

''It's perfect Kaa-san.'' Yuya states, smiling a little at how amazing the tree looked like. Yoko grins, overflow that it is amazing as she responses while flexing her right arm. ''Well of course it's perfect! Your mom is the best in building stuff!''

''And cooking especially.'' Yuya adds, enjoying his mom's cooking ever since he was little. In fact even his father...

Yuya stops as he frowns, feeling sad now that he mention his father. Yoko notices the unease on her son's face and frowns to see him like this.

''Yuya, don't get depressed now.'' She tells him, holding him by the shoulders. Yuya just sighs, not about it but she adds, smiling. ''I know your father will come back soon.''

'' _And better have an excuse why he left without even telling me._ '' Yoko said to herself mentally, glaring at a picture of her husband. Yusho has always been the carefree type but if he doesn't have an excuse for leaving them including Yuya in that position he put them in, then she'll remind him what kind of person she was before and make him regret it.

Yuya nods, understanding his mom is just as upset.

''I know... it's just...'' Yuya says to her, looking outside from the window, imagining that when he goes on stage for his first ever tournament that his father would be there, cheering him on. ''I wanted him to see me in my first tournament. I honestly wish he could see me show everyone my Entertainment Dueling.''

Yoko smiles, proud on her son to think the way he does. Only someone like him would duel for the joy to make others smile and for his father to be there, seeing his own son become a young man he's become.

''I know you will and I'm sure your father will be watching you from afar.'' She tells Yuya, knowing that his father is watching him in some way. Yuya nods, not so sure about it but tries to believe in that chance. ''… I hope so.''

The two stare from outside for a while, hoping for snow to fall but no sign of it.

Yuya sighs, removing his coat over his shoulders and wears it like a normal jacket.

''Kaa-san, I'll leave for a while.'' Yuya declares, wishing to be somewhere he needs to be at. Yoko understood as she reminds him to not remain outside for too long. ''Don't take too long.''

Yuya nods, grabbing his shoes near the door and puts them on, replying. ''I won't.''

With that Yuya heads outside, closing the door. Yoko sighs, smiling that her son hasn't change at all. ''Oh that boy.''

She stares at a picture of her husband and glares at his image.

''You better come back for next year so help me.'' Yoko threatens the picture of her husband, not wanting their son to go through another year without him.

Yuya runs out in the dark, cold streets, wearing his goggles over his eyes.

''…'' Yuya arrives at the bridge railing, sitting down as he looks at the beautiful view of his home of Maiami City. He watches how the lights of the city were even brighter than before. He removes and held his pendant, swinging it softly at the view of the city like he always done.

''Swing, pendulum, more and more.'' Yuya mutters to himself, remembering the words his father gave him to push through any obstacle and overcome it

A lot has happened to him this year: Possessing Pendulum Summoning, inspiring new duelists, his duel against Reiji Akaba and his own Pendulum Summoning, his qualification in the Maiami Championship. If he continues forward, he'll become a Pro Duelist and make others smile even more as he'll become the one to inspire the way of Pendulum Summon.

But, at the time being, he's not at all sure about his own goals or the sadness in his heart. He tries to be strong and push forward, but how long will that last?

''Yuya!'' A voice yells his name, getting his attention in a surprise and turns. Right there he sees Yuzu, standing behind him smiling softly.

''Yuzu? What are you doing here?'' Yuya asks, getting up and walks up to her while pulling his goggles up and wears his pendant around his neck again. Yuzu was relief that she was right on where he could have been as she informs him, her hands crossed behind her back. ''I knew you would be here and I just wanted to check up on you.''

Yuya was confused, not sure why she would care that much to go see him, especially at night.

''You didn't have to. I just wanted to look at the view.'' Yuya explains it to her, trying to smile a little to not worry her. Yuzu nods, understanding it as she replies. ''I know but I have my reasons too.''

Yuya blinks, not sure what she was referring about. Yuzu gives him a small upset stare, almost trying to explain him that he knows what this is about.

''Yuya... don't worry. I'm sure your father will-'' Yuzu tries to comfort him until Yuya interrupts her. ''I don't know. I'm having doubts Oto-san will ever come back.''

Yuzu frowns to hear that, knowing he's not wrong but who knows. It already has been years since he left and as much as she wants to be right even she's not sure.

''But I guess what can we do but keep pressing forward with our heads right up.'' Yuya quotes what his father told him when he was little and then adds his own words into it with a small smile. ''And smile all the way through!''

''…'' Yuzu was quiet, admired by his spirit to never quit or become scared no matter what situation. She praises him but even so, she knew the pain he was hiding and she doesn't want him to suffer because of it.

''Yuzu?'' Yuya asks, concern that she's not saying anything. Yuzu just smiles, opening her arms from her back and comes close to him. Yuya was still confused until it happened... She hugs him with her arms around him. Yuya was completely shocked, his face lit up red as he felt her warm arms around him.

''It's okay, keep believing in that but...'' Yuzu whispers to him, holding him tighter as slowly but surely she starts to cry a little, still smiling. ''Never forget that I won't be smiling if I don't see you smiling the same passion you give others.''

Yuya was taken back by her, feeling her tears dripping on his shoulder and soon his neck. He wasn't at all sure why she's doing this but it made him hug her close.

''Yuzu.'' Yuya mutters, holding her with his own arms.

Yuzu smiles, looking at him and suggests with a soft smile. ''So why don't we both smile forward and walk towards a better tomorrow.''

''…'' Yuya eyes her and soon smiles, holding her close. This feeling, it put something in his lonely heart. He suddenly shreds a tear, starting to smile for real as he held on her closer.

Yuzu felt his tears on her cheeks and smiles, thankful for this moment. The two were unaware that even the sky began to slowly drop their own tears, white snow tears upon the city.

The two continue hugging each other until they stopped. Yuya stares deeply at Yuzu and blushes, asking her softly. ''Do you want to watch the view of the city... with me?''

Yuzu was startled by his request, nervous at how to reply. She didn't want to wait as she accepts blushing excitable. ''Y-yes!''

Yuya smiles as did Yuzu, turning around to see their home over the distant as the snow continues covering everything on the ground.

* * *

 _ **The holidays is about remembering what's most important to you even if you don't like it.**_

* * *

''Aw damn it. Stupid snow.'' Yugo curses to himself, finding himself in the middle of the city for some off reason, removing the snow off his D-Wheel. Why did he had to land in the worst of places, especially snow of all weather problems.

''If there's one thing a Riding Duelist hates is damn snow. Just melt darn it.'' Yugo once more curses the evil that is frozen water, almost wanting to stomp the ground until he stops himself and realizes the time when it snow and angry about the stupid snow covering his D-Wheel, Rin just smiled and told him to have fun instead.

''…'' He slow forms a smile, closing his eyes as he remembers what she told him. '' **Yugo! Let's make a snowman! It'll be fun! And then we can get the carrots and mittens and if you do a good job, I'll make you hot chocolate with a marshmallow on top.** ''

Yugo opens up his eyes, determined that he wants those old days again. Seeing her smiling and positive face made him blush, clinching his fist that he wanted to see that look again; that he wanted to be with her again. He's not going to let her stay kidnapped forever.

''Rin... I'll find you, get you back home with me and then we'll make a tons of snowman.'' He vows, wanting to make millions if not billions of snowmen all for Rin to smile.

Yugo pulls a card from his deck and it was Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. This card is the bond between him and Rin and he'll use it to reach her again, looking up at the snowy sky to keep that wish alive. ''I swear it.''

* * *

 _ **Not wishing to feel useless, we try to search for those answers by seeing what's inside our hearts.**_

* * *

Snow even fell in the Academia as Serena watches outside from the window. She was fixed in the snow, staring in sadness for some strange reasons.

''…'' Silent as she's locked in her own room, Serena remembered how she was never granted the chance, besides being a warrior for her world, to never really enjoy her childhood at all. She was locked up even when there's snow.

Just the bitterness of feeling lonely made her hate her isolation.

''What am I doing?'' Serena question herself, placing her hand over the cold window, trying to grasp on the want to be free but she's trapped like a bird in a cage.

''I wish I can find out what I really want to do.'' Serena mutters, not at all sure why she's needed here if she feels useless in here.

Uncertain of what she wants, Serena continues watching the snow from outside.

On top of the Academia building, Yuri stood silently, unfazed by the snow and waiting, smirking a little when his next mission will be. ''...''

* * *

 _ **Sometimes we can't always get back what we want the most but we try to not let it go.**_

* * *

Shun Kurosaki stood on top of a rooftop, looking up at the sky as if not at all bothered by the snow. Even though he's wearing his red scarf and long trench coat, the cold was extreme and yet it did not even bother him. This cold meant nothing to him because he had someone telling him to enjoy it.

'' **Onii-san, help me throw some snowballs at Yuto!** '' The image of Ruri popped in Shun's head, recalling the day, before the invasion from the Fusion Dimension happened, that she wanted him to play a snowball fight with Yuto. Even back then, Shun wasn't the type to enjoy such a game and Ruri always told him that with that grumpy, cute look she gave him. '' **Boy sometimes you don't even know what fun is Onii-san.** ''

Shun tried to be calm while gritting his teeth, allowing his own sister to be kidnapped by the very enemy who destroyed their world. He wouldn't allow it or let this go on. He'll makes things right by destroying them and rescuing the family he still has left.

''Ruri... I'll make it up to you after I save you and bring that man down.'' Shun vows, glaring fearless at the sky above him, clinching his fist furiously. ''I promise.''

As he stood alone, Shun was never alone as Yuto was watching him on ground floor with the snow falling over him.

'' _And I'll do my best to watch his back, Ruri._ '' Yuto told himself, vowing to keep his promise as he held on his card, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

* * *

 _ **We wish that we could get back what we lost but as long as there's a shard of hope, then there's always a chance we can get it back.**_

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu stood watching their home city from the bridge railing, smiling as the snow dropped around them but gently. Yuzu eyes the tomato-headed duelist, smiling to see his joyful face. That's the face she always wants to see on him; that face that wants to bring happiness to everyone. But sometimes he forgets his own happiness.

* * *

 _ **And we can, by wishing upon a star.**_

* * *

Yuzu blushes softly on her cheeks, holding his hand tightly. Yuya blinks, eyeing her but just smiles, accepting her warm hand over his.

* * *

 _ **And holding hands with the person that shows you the way.**_

* * *

The two held each others' hands close, supporting the other with their strong connection. Like how a Pendulum Summon is only possible through two Pendulum Monsters with different scales in both Pendulum Zones to bring out an incredible power.

After a good moment together, Yuya turns to the pink haired and asks her with a small smile. ''Yuzu, shall we go?''

Yuzu turns to him and smiles, nodding. ''You bet!''

Yuya nods as he gets up and pulls her up gently. Yuzu smiles, still holding his hand as the two walk together back to where their family and friends were waiting for them.

Yuzu narrows her eyes at him, blushing softly; never wanting to see him sad again. And if he does, she'll be there to make things right for him.

'' _Yuya... I'll never let you be alone... ever._ '' Yuzu vows, not going to turn her back from him. There was something hidden in her pocket and it was a photo picture of her and Yuya, smiling.

* * *

 **I apologize to everyone that I couldn't release this sooner... like at Christmas Day... but... well... the 24** **th** **my other grandfather just died and... sigh... to make it short: I saw him the previous day and told him he'll be back on his feet because I had faith he would... look how well that turned out. So now he's gone... and I got sad about it. Because of that, DKR wasn't also released today. SIGH... Sorry again everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed this story though. Let me know with a review... sigh...**

 **Look, I'm not quitting being a Fanfic Writer. Just like how depressed I got from my uncle's death... I can't let it stop me.**

 **And that's the story! Pretty... I think this is pretty much close to the Anime right? My idea was to make it short but I couldn't do that. In my heart, that's not my style. Let me know with a review. I might do another one for a different story. Maybe something more M-Rated? But do let me know. And everyone reading this...**

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu: Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!


End file.
